


How Happy? So Happy.

by magsforya



Series: CrissColfer MPreg [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childbirth, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finally delivers his son, Matthew, and it’s way more emotional than he thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Happy? So Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122694566929/how-happy-so-happy)

                “ _I HATE YOU!_ ”

                A thirty-six hour labor. Thirty-six hours of pain and contractions and nausea and pacing the hospital room and Pitocin until Matthew was finally born.

                “ _I hate you so much!”_

                Chris’ screams rings through the hospital floor as he clutches Darren’s hands and _pushes_. Even with the epidural and the rather easy (in comparison to the labor) actual birth, Chris is completely spent afterwards. He’s exhausted and tired and an emotional wreck after having not slept for nearly two days and pushing a child out of his body.

                When he hears the cries of his son he immediately falls back onto the bed and closes his eyes, panting heavily.

                “You’re beautiful, he’s beautiful. You did so well, baby. So well.” Darren’s rambling, one hand squeezing Chris’ and the other rubbing his forehead. “He’s so pretty, baby. He’s so pretty.”

                “What’s happening?” Chris exhales, too exhausted to even open his eyes and find out where his son is.

                “We’re just cleaning him off, Chris,” his doctor says. “Weighing him, getting his footprints, checking his vitals. Then we’ll wrap him up and hand him to you, how does that sound?”

                “He healthy?” Chris asks, bringing his and Darren’s entwined hands close to his heart, squeezing hard in a sudden bout of anxiety.

                “He looks it. Good pair of lungs your son has,” the doctor says.

                Chris smiles and heaves a sigh of relief, finally opening his eyes and looking at Darren.

                “We did it,” he says, a little delirious.

                “You did it,” Darren replies, and it’s the first time that Chris realizes that Darren is crying. Big, sloppy tears pouring down his face. “We’re dads.”

                Darren leans forward and begins kissing Chris everywhere: his hands, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead.

                Chris laughs. “Darren, please. I’m still in stirrups. Help me—I want to be comfortable when Matthew comes to me.”

                “Not yet,” one of the nurses says. “We still need to wait for the afterbirth.”

                “Ew,” Chris groans. “Will this part hurt?”

                “Not as much as pushing out a nearly eight pound baby,” she quips.

                “Mmm, true.”

                A few minutes later when Chris passes the afterbirth the nurse gives Darren the a-okay to help Chris get comfortable.

                “Absolutely,” Darren says, kissing Chris’ hand one more time before releasing it and easing Chris’ legs out of the stirrups and helping cover his genitals.

                “I high doubt modesty’s important considering where he just came from,” Chris jokes drily, though still with a smile.

                Darren’s still crying happy tears as he makes his way back to Chris.

                “You okay?”

                Chris nods, reaching out to grab Darren’s hand. “Perfect.”

                “Okay, Dads. Who wants to cut the umbilical cord?”

                Darren looks at Chris expectantly, a question in his eyes.

                “You can do it,” Chris says, using the remote control to raise the bed a bit so he can have a better view of his son, who is currently being held in the doctor’s hands.

                “No, baby. You do it. You’re the one who birthed him,” Darren says, looking curiously at the baby.

                “Darren,” Chris says rather shortly, “Please cut the cord. I want to hold my baby.”

                Darren nods frantically and, with shaky hands, grabs the scissors that the nurse has presented him with. The umbilical cord is harder to cut through than he expected, and he flinches the whole time, hardly able to even look at what he’s doing. It really creeps him out thinking that he just cut through his child’s flesh, the thing that kept him alive and breathing and fed for nine months. He hasn’t even held his son, but he’s already broken an incredibly important organ. But when it’s done the doctor continues taking Matthew’s measurements before swaddling him in a towel and handing him off to Chris.

                “Here you go, Dad,” he says.

                Chris reaches out, grabbing his son and holding him protectively against his chest.

                “Hey, Matthew. Hey buddy,” Chris swoons, poking his finger near Matthew’s hand. He takes an audible breath when Matthew opens his eyes and grabs Chris’ pointer finger. “I’m your Daddy,” Chris says, starting to cry.

                “So beautiful,” Darren says, lightly running his hand over Matthew’s head, which is scattered with dark brown hair, still a little wet and flaky from the birth.

                “I can’t believe this _person_ was inside of me,” Chris breathes out in amazement, still looking down at his son who seems to be looking at Chris. He leans down and kisses the crown of Matthew’s head, breathing him in.

                Chris can’t help it, but he begins to cry. Tears start streaming down his face as his son holds his finger and his husband stands next to them, leaning over and comforting him.

                “I didn’t think I’d get so emotional,” Chris chuckles, still crying.

                “I know the feeling,” Darren smiles back.

                “Smile!” A voice says. Both Darren and Chris look up at the same time and see the nurse—holding Darren’s phone—snapping a few pictures. “Thought you might want something to look back on.”

                “Thank you,” Chris says, with more emotion in his voice than he’s expecting.

                Together they spend a few more minutes cuddling Matthew and enjoying their private time until Darren finally pulls himself away with a kiss to both Chris’ and Matthew’s foreheads.

                “Time to go tell the family,” he says, bidding them adieu.

                He walks down the hall to the waiting room, still wearing scrubs, until he comes face to face with his parents and in-laws, along with his brother.

                “I’m a father!” he screams, throwing his hands up in the air and running towards his family and engulfing them in a huge bear hug.

                Everyone hoots and hollers and demands pictures, and Darren has to apologize for not bringing his phone out. He does, however, promise each and every one of them the opportunity to meet Matthew William Criss Colfer very soon.

                “But first,” he says, holding his hand out for Karyn, “it’s time for you to meet your first grandchild.”

                Karyn lets out a little sob and grabs Darren’s hand, following him to Chris’ hospital room. Chris is still there holding Matthew, though the room has emptied since Darren was there last.

                “Hi Grandma,” Chris says, looking up and smiling. “Wanna hold him?”

                Karyn reaches out shakily as Chris figures out the best way to transfer a newborn from arm to arm, and when he’s free of Matthew he collapses back into the bed.

                “Dare, honey, take some pictures,” he says.

                Darren grabs his phone and begins snapping pictures of his mother-in-law as she falls in love with her grandson.

                “How was the birth,” Karyn asks, bobbing her knees lightly and rocking Matthew.

                “Not fun,” Chris says. “But worth it.”

                “Yes,” Darren agrees. “I promised that the next time it’s me that will go through it.”

                “So there will be a next time?!” Karyn asks, looking up at her son.

                “I already told you there’d be,” Chris points out lightly. “Just that I didn’t want it to be me.”

                “I’m sorry,” she replies, sniffling a little bit. “I’m just so happy. I never thought…I never thought I’d get this. I never thought _you’d_ get this.”

                “And yet here we are,” Chris smiles.

                Karyn rocks her grandson for a few more minutes while Darren sits lightly next to Chris and admires the view, until a nurse comes in and announces that it’s Parents Only time.

                “Time for the first nursing,” she declares.

                “Oh joy,” Chris laments lamely.

                Karyn hands Matthew back and gives every boy a kiss on the forehead before heading back to the waiting room.

                The nurse begins coaching Chris through the intricacies of male carrier breastfeeding while Darren stands awkwardly and tries to help out in whatever way he can. Chris is amazed at how easily Matthew latches on and suckles, and is even more amazed that this is something is body is capable of doing.

                Darren, who’s looking on lovingly, really only has one thing to say.

                “I really meant it, you know.”

                “Meant what?” Chris asks, not tearing his eyes away from his son.

                “I want another child. And next time…I want it to be me. Me, who’s pregnant.”

                “I’d like that,” Chris responds, looking up at Darren. Darren leans down and presses a light kiss to Chris’ lips.

                “Matthew William Criss Colfer,” Darren says with awe.

                “I’m sort of regretting this name,” Chris says, a wry smile splaying out on his face.

                “Why’s that?” Darren asks.

                “We gave our son three first names,” Chris chuckles.

                Darren shakes his head fondly. “They’re perfect. _He’s_ perfect.”

                After the nursing ends, the nurse comes to take Matthew to the nursery.

                “So how do you feel?” Darren asks Chris.

                “Exhausted, in pain, fat, in pain, like my ass will never close, but really, really happy.”

                “How happy?” Darren whispers, leaning in close and breathing against Chris’ lips.

                “So happy,” Chris smiles, kissing Darren.

                “The happiest,” Darren amends.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/122694566929/how-happy-so-happy)
> 
> So...I think I just turned this into a verse. Is that okay? Where are all my mpreg!CC lovers out there?! Y'all exist, right?!


End file.
